<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Our Own Stories by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514605">Making Our Own Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate'>FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardfight!! Vanguard, Future Card Buddyfight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover Pairings, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>MagoMisa and yes, it's a weird little pairing but I have my reasonings.</p><p>tbh, I always thought of Magoroku and Misaki relationship and how it would playout for the longest time and you know what I'm gonna write it. Misaki always semi reminds me a lot like Sophia so yeah. </p><p>I'm probably going to get made fun of for this by both fandoms but</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magoroku Shido/Misaki Tokura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Our Own Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MagoMisa and yes, it's a weird little pairing but I have my reasonings.</p><p>tbh, I always thought of Magoroku and Misaki relationship and how it would playout for the longest time and you know what I'm gonna write it. Misaki always semi reminds me a lot like Sophia so yeah. </p><p>I'm probably going to get made fun of for this by both fandoms but</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Books. Something Magoroku was fond of. Reading was something he enjoyed but didn’t get much time too. But with his Student Council duties and constant loads of school work and projects he needed to complete his time was limited. Luckily for him, Sophia had helped him finish his task earlier than expected. Giving him the free time he needed to do whatever he pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had entered the cafe, a small yet lovely place. A calming place for Magoroku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dark blue eyes scanning around the area. His gaze finally landed on a girl, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s sitting here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The female had stopped her reading hearing a voice she simply couldn’t recognize. Her teal eyes gaze up from her book, noticing an unfamiliar male in front of her. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, r-right! How rude of me not inducing myself!  I am Magoroku Shido and you must be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misaki Tokura.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>